Story of Kuruta
by RedMahlova
Summary: Masa laluku, awal kehancuran hidupku. Tepat di hari ulang tahunku, Genei Ryodan merebut senyuman terindah dari orang-orang suku Kuruta dan mengukirkan mimpi terburuk dalam hidupku...Aku...Aku...


**~Story of Kuruta~**

**Prelude / Chapter I : Rukuso Village  
><strong>

_**Note :**_

**Sekitar pukul 23.00an, Lova sang author yang hobi hiatus datang lagi dengan cerita barunya. Padahal ada list cerita belum kelar diupdate, malah bikin story baru. Hadeeeh maafkan kemalasan Lova. Cerita kali ini terdiri dari 2 atau mungkin 3 chapter, tentang masa lalu Kurapika dan suku Kuruta-nya. Disini akan ada karakter bernama Yuu. Tapi itu bukan OC, sekali lagi, bukan OC. Di flashback-nya HxH, Kurapika punya teman di masa lalu, anak laki-laki, berambut hitam dan dilihat dari gambarnya sih, sepertinya fisiknya lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Kurapika, tapi karena di cerita asli ga disebutin namanya, Lova kasih aja nama Yuu. Alasan? Susah bikin cerita dengan karakter tak bernama. Maaf ya kawan-kawan, Lova ga bikin gender untuk Kurapika. Oke tanpa basa basi lagi...Selamat membaca dan semoga suka ya he he he. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ibu, mengapa manusia harus saling menyakiti?"<strong>_ tanyaku polos pada seorang wanita terbaik dalam hidupku.

"_**Itu karena..."**_

* * *

><p><strong>~HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH~<strong>

"_**Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya pada kalian, aku janji, aku janji..."**_

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa manusia harus saling menyakiti?<em> Satu pertanyaan pernah diajukan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupku dan kembali kutanyakan kepada orang disekitarku, namun tak pernah terjawab oleh siapapun...bahkan oleh ibuku sendiri.

"_Franklin, mereka menuju ke arah hutan," _ucap seorang pria muda dengan santai melalui ponselnya, _"Kejar! Jangan satu pun tersisa!"_

Pria itu melompat ke atas gedung tertinggi di wilayah desa kami. Dia lalu memasukkan ponsel tadi ke saku bajunya dan mulai membuka bukunya. Dengan agak malas, dia membaca setiap baris dan kalimat yang tertera di buku yang digenggamnya. Namun sesekali dia tersenyum saat mengalihkan kebosanannya menuju kobaran api yang bertebaran di penjuru desa.

"_Hahh...Hahh..."_ Suara desahan nafas ibuku terdengar begitu memburu saat berlari sambil menggendongku.

**DHUAR!** Sebuah ledakan sukses melemparkanku dari pelukan ibuku. Dengan cepat ibuku meraih dan melindungiku dengan tubuhnya sebelum sebuah ledakan berikutnya menebar luka di tubuh mungilku.

"_Ibu?"_ lirihku pelan. Ibuku hanya tersenyum dan menggendongku kembali.

Ibu berusaha menyelamatkanku dari tragedi berdarah di tanah aku dilahirkan. Tanah yang seharusnya penuh dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan, yang mendadak berubah menjadi medan perang. Teriakan dan tangisan bergemuruh dimana-mana.

"_Aku mendapatkannya, Pimpinan!"_ teriak pria yang dipanggil Franklin oleh pria tadi.

"_Eh?" _ibu menoleh terkejut mendengar teriakan itu.

"_Tembak!"_ perintah pria muda yang ternyata pimpinan gerombolan penjahat ini.

Ini pertama kalinya langit terlihat sangat merah. Bahkan lebih merah dari mata merah milik orang-orang suku kami. Ya...itulah saat dimana Genei Ryodan menyerang desa Rukuso. Desa tempat para suku Kuruta tinggal. Hari ini, tepat di hari ulang tahunku, terjadilah musibah terbesar bagi orang-orang suku-ku dan mimpi terburuk dalam hidupku...

* * *

><p><strong>~HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH~<strong>

"_**Aku akan menjadi anak yang pintar, aku janji, aku janji..."**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Wah hebat! Kurapika kau benar-benar berbakat!" <em>

"_Bukan masalah, he he!"_ jawabku polos.

"_Iya! Dia juga tahu banyak hal!"_

"_Luar biasa!"_

"_Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Kurapika?"_

"_Tee hee!"_ sahutku dengan tawa kecil.

Begitulah sorakan dan pujian yang selalu kudapat dari sahabat-sahabatku. Aku termasuk anak yang sangat beruntung, aku pintar dan sangat dibanggakan oleh keluargaku. Keluargaku juga termasuk keluarga yang dihormati, bahkan oleh para sesepuh desa.

"_Kau pintar sekali! Ayo ajari kami lagi!"_ teriak temanku yang satu.

"_Selain pintar, wajahnya juga sangat cantik, sebagai cewek aku kalah!"_ sahut yang lainnya.

Aku mengakui kalau fisikku memang agak berbeda dari anak lelaki seumuranku. Selain wajahku cantik seperti replika wajah ibuku, tubuhku juga lebih mungil. Karena itu banyak yang memperlakukanku lembut layaknya aku anak perempuan...

"_Hei! Aku ini bukan anak perempuan, jadi berhentilah memanggilku cantik!"_ ekspresiku mendadak berubah jengkel setiap disebut cantik.

"_Hahaha sudah-sudah! Jangan ribut! Cepat kalian pulang, sebelum orang tua kalian mencari,"_ perintah guru yang tiba-tiba bergabung diantara kami, bahkan sebelum kami menyadarinya.

"_Yaaaaa..."_ sahutku dan murid lain serentak.

* * *

><p><strong>~HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH~<strong>

"_**Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik, aku janji, aku janji..."**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Masih ingat saat kita masih kecil?"<em> tanya seorang pria yang tak lain adalah ayahku.

"_Tentu saja,"_ jawab ibuku lalu tersenyum lembut.

"_Kita begitu kotor, nakal dan bukan siapa-siapa..."_ ayahku mulai bernostalgia.

"_Iya, tapi sejak kita memiliki Kurapika, semua berubah. Kau jadi orang yang lebih serius dan aku juga lebih kuat menghadapi sesuatu..."_ sambung ibuku.

"_Dia dan desa ini adalah harta kita yang paling berharga, kebanggaan suku Kuruta,"_ ucap ayahku lagi. Ibu kembali tersenyum.

"_Aku pulannnnnnnng!"_ teriakku dari luar sambil berlari memeluk ibuku.

Ibu langsung menepuk-nepuk bagian lututku untuk membersihkan celanaku yang kotor. Ayah hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap-usap kepalaku. Aku langsung tertawa polos.

"_Pasti barusan kau bermain kejar-kejaran lagi dan saat melarikan diri kau terjatuh,"_ tebaknya dan aku mengangguk.

"_Ayah, kenapa orang-orang selalu mengejekku mungil dan cantik?"_ tanyaku protes.

"_Karena kenyataannya memang begitu 'kan? Mungil dan cantik, hahaha,"_ goda ayahku dan aku langsung memanyunkan bibirku.

"_Tapi aku ini bukan wanita! Masa dipanggil cantik?"_ protesku lagi.

"_Tapi setidaknya kau ramah, pintar dan disenangi teman-temanmu, itu sudah cukup menutupi kekuranganmu itu,"_ ucap ibu bijak.

"_Lagipula itu bukan kekurangan. Anggap saja itu keunikanmu,"_ bantah ayahku cepat.

Aku bangkit dari pangkuan ibu dan berlari menatap langit sore yang indah. Lalu aku memanjat sebuah cabang pohon yang besar namun tidak terlalu tinggi.

"_Ayah! Ibu! Ayo kemariiii!"_ panggilku.

Ayah dan ibu memandangku dari bawah pohon. Ibu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu ayah.

"_Sejak dia lahir, cahaya indah selalu menghiasi kehidupan kita,"_ bisik ibuku sangat pelan.

"_...dan bersinar begitu terang,"_ sambung ayahku.

"_Ibu! Kelak aku besar nanti, aku akan lebih hebat dari ayah! Aku juga akan lebih tinggi darinya!"_ kataku bangga.

"_Ahahahahaha! Itu tidak mungkin!"_ tawa ayahku langsung menggelegar.

"_Ayah jangan tertawa!"_ Aku langsung menunjuk ke arah ayah, _"Lihat saja! Kelak aku juga akan dapat pasangan yang tak kalah cantik dari ibu," _tambahku lagi.

Spontan ayah menurunkanku dari atas pohon dan menggendongku di punggungnya. Aku memang menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, lalu aku menggoyang-goyangkan kaki dengan girang.

"_Ayah janji, selama semua janjimu itu belum terkabulkan, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. Tapi ingat, selama itu pula ayah akan mengganggapmu sebagai anak kecil,"_ kata ayahku sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dan tersirat rasa bangga padaku di dalam dirinya.

"_Iya, janji!"_ sahutku mempererat pelukanku.

"_Oh ya Kurapika! Ulang tahun ke-10 mu besok..." _ibuku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" _potongku cepat.

"_Eh?" _

"_Hooo, kau udah mau sepuluh tahun? Ga terasa ya, padahal berat badanmu sepertinya sama saja dengan waktu berumur 5 tahun,"_ ayah kembali menggodaku.

"_Hu uh! Jangan meremehkanku!"_ aku langsung melepaskan pegangan kedua tangan ayahku dari kakiku, lalu melompat salto menjauh dari kedua orang tuaku dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan jengkel.

"_Wah. Kau lincah juga,"_ puji ayah namun aku tak bergeming, tetap dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"_Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"_ tanya ibu.

"_Ajari Yuu dan aku untuk menggunakan nen!"_ ucapku tegas.

"_Eh? Yuu? Kau berteman dengan Yuu?"_ tanya mereka serentak.

"_Tentu saja! Aku tidak peduli pendapat keluarganya, Yuu anak yang baik dan sangat berbakat!"_ ucapku.

"_Baiklah. Ayah akan mengajarkan nen pada kalian berdua," _

"_Benarkah?"_ sahutku kegirangan.

"_Tapi kau harus janji satu hal pada kami,"_ kata ayah dengan ekspresi agak serius.

"_Apa itu?" _

"_Kelak kau bisa menggunakan nen, kau harus menggunakannya untuk hal baik saja. Jadilah anak yang baik yang bisa ayah dan ibumu banggakan,"_ ayah tersenyum dan menatapku lurus, _"...janji?"_

"_Janji!"_ jawabku cepat.

* * *

><p><strong>~HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH~<strong>

"_**Mengapa manusia harus saling menyakiti...? Mengapa?"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuuuuuu! Yuuuuuu!"<em> aku memanggil berulang-ulang namun tak ada sahutan.

Aku ingin masuk ke dalam gua, tempat biasa Yuu bersembunyi. Namun aku kuatir membuatnya ketakutan. Dia memang selalu begitu, kurang bergaul dan agak takut menghadapi orang lain. Tapi, meskipun orang menganggap Yuu bukan tipe orang yang sosial, hingga mengucilkannya, sebenarnya dia anak yang sangat baik dan ceria. Aku tahu itu.

"_Yuu?"_ panggilku pelan.

"_Si-siapa itu?"_ sahut seorang anak laki-laki seumuran denganku dan berambut hitam.

"_Ini Kurapika, ayo keluar! Aku ada berita bagus!" _

"_Ku...rapika?"_

Kudengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahku dan perlahan menampakkan wujudnya. Aku langsung bersembunyi di atas pohon. Yuu mulai mencariku, melirik kanan dan kiri, namun tak juga bisa menemukanku. Dia berjalan melewati pohon tempatku bersembunyi dan dengan cepat aku melompat ke belakangnya dan...

"_Cilukbaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

"_Aaaaaaaa!"_ Yuu terkejut bukan main.

"_Kurapika! Kenapa kau selalu mengejutkanku?" _ucap Yuu merengut seraya menepuk keningku pelan. Yuu menarik senyuman lebar saat melihatku menjulurkan lidah dan mengejeknya. Lalu Kami ber "toss!" ria sambil tertawa.

"_Hehe. Maaf, tadi aku hanya bercanda,"_ sahutku.

"_Hu uh, tapi kau hampir membunuhku,"_ gerutu Yuu datar.

"_Oh ya Yuu, besok tanggal berapa?"_ tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Hmmm, 4 April. Memangnya kenapa?"_ jawabnya. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah, _"Eh? Itu kan' hari ..."_

"_Hari?" _aku tersenyum lebar.

"_Hari Minggu!" _

**GUBRAKS!** Aku terjatuh dan langsung memasang ekspresi jengkel setengah mati. Yuu langsung tertawa kecil.

"_Kupikir kau ingat!"_ gerutuku.

"_Ingat apa?"_ tanya Yuu polos.

"_Entahlah!"_ sahutku seraya memalingkan wajah.

"_Mana mungkin aku lupa,"_ ucap Yuu.

"_Eh?"_ aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Besok 'kan hari ulang tahun sahabat terbaikku,"_ sambung Yuu lagi.

Aku tersenyum puas dan Yuu membalasnya. Aku senang ternyata dia mengingat hari jadiku. Yuu memang sahabat yang paling kusayangi. Aku sangat akrab dengannya. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak laki-lakiku sendiri. Namun nasib Yuu kurang beruntung. Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya dan itu membuat ayah dan keluarganya membenci dan mengucilkannya. Saat ini, ayahnya lebih mengabdikan diri kepada desa Rukuso dan menelantarkan Yuu sendirian di gua ini.

"_Yuu, besok kita akan belajar nen dari ayahku! Besok kau harus datang ke rumahku, ya?"_ ajakku.

"_Aku...",_ Yuu terlihat ragu.

"_Tenang saja! Ayahku sangat baik. Kau pasti akan menyukainya,"_ aku berusaha meyakinkan Yuu.

"_Baiklah," _

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Yuu mengantarkanku menuju desa. Aku sudah berulang kali mengajaknya kembali, namun dia terlalu takut menghadapi sikap ayahnya. Kami berdua menelusuri jalan setapak. Tampak secercah cahaya matahari yang memerah, tanda malam akan datang.

"_Kurapika,"_ panggilnya.

"_Ya?"_

"_Mengapa manusia harus saling menyakiti, ya?"_ Yuu berhenti dan menatap cahaya senja.

"_Eh?" _

"_Seandainya saja kita saling mengerti, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan,"_ ucapnya lagi.

Aku hanya terpaku dan sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya.

**Tanggal 4 April...sebelum pembantaian dan penyesalan terjadi...  
><strong>

"_Kurapika, maafkan ayah, hari ini ayah tidak bisa mengajarimu nen,"_

"_Kenapa? Bukannya ayah sudah janji? Aku bahkan sudah mengajak Yuu!"_

"_Kepala Desa merasakan nen pelindung desa melemah, jadi dia memerintahkan ayah dan ibu untuk membantu mengembalikan kekuatan nen pelindung itu,"_ jelas ibu dengan nada sedih.

"_Baiklah...Kalau begitu, kalian akan mengajariku siang hari setelah urusan itu selesai, 'kan?"_

"_Sepertinya kami akan menetap di kuil nen pelindung hingga masalah selesai. Ayah ragu ini akan siap dalam waktu singkat, karena itu..."_

"_TAPI KALIAN SUDAH JANJI!"_ bentakku keras dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"_Kurapikaaa!"_ panggil ibu tapi aku tak mengacuhkannya dan terus berlari.

"_Sudah biarkan saja. Dia tidak secengeng itu. Sebentar lagi dia pasti kembali," _

"_Tapi..." _

"_Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, akan lebih berbahaya bila kita membiarkan nen pelindung melemah. Dunia luar akan menemukan desa kita. Ini juga untuk melindungi Kurapika,"_ ayah menepuk pundak ibu dan mereka berangkat.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT : Kuruta's village under attack...<strong>

**Gimana pengantarnya? Kurapika terlalu naif dan hiper-aktif ya? Maapppkan daku he he he. Berikutnya lebih kompleks dan sedih, mudah-mudahan ga kecewa dengan chapter 2 nya nanti. Lova usahakan secepatnya update. R/R and LOVA loves you yeah**


End file.
